


Another World

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Library Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Sweet, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to what people believe being pretty much alone in a library is more fun than it sounds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World

Title: Another World  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: M  
Prompt/Summary: Working in the library is more exciting than one may think…  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Read  
Trigger Warning: I was trying to go for smut, so if that’s a trigger…yeah.  
Word Count: 2,200  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: Nope  
Author’s Notes: Not really  
Morgan arc spoilers?: Nah

Usually working in the Southeast Library was a dream for you, but now with the only things to do the past few days being inventorying books and making forts with spare pencils you were about to lose your mind. The weather had finally lost its chill and the sun had come out after months of hibernation, so it was only natural for people to stop curling up with their books and venture outside to take advantage of it. Stunk for you, even half the staff had called in for this reason and that, you knowing them too well were either off with friends or spending time with their children outdoors.  
You actually preferred the inside, the pollen counts were rising and a few inhales would make you look like Rudolph and sound like a chronic smoker hacking. It had been that way the majority of your life and early on you found refuge in the stacks of books.

You combed through the shelves again, slowly checking every book and making sure it was in the right place. Not like there was much else to do, perhaps you could get away with some reading yourself. You’d been meaning to read the Blind Assassin for ages and the dead silence seemed the best atmosphere. Going back to the science fiction you sighed as you heard the bell ding.  
It kind of figured you’d get a patron as soon as you had a plan concocted. Zig-zagging back to the front desk you smiled.

“Dr. Reid, always a pleasure.”

Spencer Reid was a welcome face. He had been coming in to this library for years and quite often – with how quick he finished the books, not to mention the building was less than three miles from his home. The light brunette smiled, waving slightly as he dug through his messenger bag. “It’s good to see you too, Y/N. To be honest I was afraid you wouldn’t be here with it so nice out.”

You shrugged, offhandedly. “I’m afraid I’m more of a homebody. Some of the activities they do out there look fun, but I’d much rather pretend to be someone else’s adventure.”

The way he looked up at you made you shy, making you look down to smooth out the breezy dress you chose today. “I feel that way too. I happened to bring my latest adventure back.”

Pulling out of his bag, you saw the worn copy of The Sirens of Titan and you grinned. “Did you like it? I didn’t know if that was the kind of science fiction you preferred but sense you read so fast…”

“I did, the science portion of it was remarkable. I tried to get my friend to take it, since he enjoys Kurt Vonnegut but it wasn’t really his…genre.”

“I understand, Martians taking over the planet could be a reach for some.”

“But not for you?”

You laughed. “If you’re asking me my true opinion on alien life doctor, then I’m afraid I am undecided in that. I was just…it’s easier for me to get lost in things. I can read anything and become a part of it.”

Spencer smiled wistfully at you. “I know what you mean. So? Do you have any more recommendations?”

Your brows rose. “You act like you haven’t read everything in that section.”

He shrugged. “Maybe I like re-reading them and seeing it through your eyes.”

You blushed again, motioning for him to follow. “Have you read Odd John? I always thought that one was very good. One of those books that make you see people differently. Oh!”

Your sudden stop made Spencer run into you, as you turned the other way excited. “I know what you’d like, we just finished with a grant allowing us to purchase classics in various languages and I know we just got The Illustrated Man in Russian. You had mentioned you were learning the language right?”

“Yes, that’s right. I’m surprised you remembered.”

His gaze was tender and bemused as he allowed you to tug the end of his shirt sleeve to the appropriate corner. “Of course I remember, why wouldn’t I? I see you more than I see most of my family.”

He was silent on this, and as you approached the shelves you went and picked up the nearest step stool to locate the tome on the higher shelf. “Be careful.”

“Always, doctor.”

You heard his chuckle as your pinpointed the book, giving a triumphant ah-ha as you jumped down with the prize. Only realizing there was much less room than when you went up there. “Dr. Reid, I’m afraid you may have me cornered in.”

Looking up at him some strands of his unruly hair had made its way over his forehead, his eyes a much darker shade of brown than you were used to seeing. “Do I? I guess I should move then, shouldn’t I?”

You shrugged, indecisively, licking your lips to moisten them. Before your tongue was even back in your mouth his lips collided with yours, making you whimper involuntarily. You kissed him back, just as needy, grasping the nearest places on him for purchase. His hands went to your hair, loosening the braid you had spun it in that morning. Pulling away he looked at you in admiration. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? As fine and fragile as gossamer.”  
His hands attacked you again, this time going for the belt on your dress, tugging it off and allowing the clothing balloon and open before him. His hands trailed down to the bottom of it, inching the material up his fingers dancing lightly up your thighs.

Letting his lips move to your neck, you felt his teeth graze on the side before sucking in the flesh, marking you. You groaned, your hip arching into his touch. With his body moving downward there was nowhere for you to hold your purchase and your hands went wildly to the shelves. Anything to keep you afloat. You had wished you had chosen the dress with buttons down the front instead of having to cinch it up or taking it off completely. Spencer appeared to enjoy teasing you with the fabric, his head now ducking below the skirt to prevent you from seeing where his mouth would land.

His tongue was moving up languidly on your inner thigh, his nimble fingers playing with the lacy edges of your underwear. His fingers moved steadily in anticipation, asking silent what he wanted. Gasping out an audible yes as best you could, Spencer’s tongue replaced his fingers, licking his away along the edges. His finger wheedling its way into the fabric he ran his finger through the slit and groaned against your skin, the vibrations running down your spine.

“How are you so wet? That had to start before this? Were you having certain thoughts about me, as we perused the library?”

When no answer came he sharply pinched your clit. “Please give an answer, Y/N.”

“Y-yes, all the time, especially on days like today, having nothing to do but let my mind wonder. It always goes to you if I’m not careful.”

His head came from under the skirt looking up at you, his hands still teasingly snapping the edges of the panties. “And why do you have to be careful thinking of me?”

Your heartrate was returning to normal and you sighed candidly. “Because, imagining you for too long often results in certain scenarios.”

“Such as?”

“Ones like this. And I don’t care for seating at a desk all day aching for something that can’t be taken care of right away.”

“I believe I always take care of you.”

“Eventually, not during those times, not like this.”

Standing back up, Spencer took the edges of the dress and helped pull it over your head. Letting the cold air of the building send you skin into goosebumps. You shivered, your nipples peeking through the sheer fabric of the bra. He kissed the bud through the material, your breasts straining against the confines to get to the source of pleasure.

“I think we should get rid of this.”

You nodded eagerly, sighing in elation as the offending garment was unclasped and tossed to the side. His lips returning with a groan, you held him close as he sucked and flicked your nipples until they were painfully tender. Your heart was climbing back up,  
your senses getting muddled, but you were still able to make out where you were.

“Spencer, maybe we should move.”

His lips popped off your breast as he looked up at you confused. “Move, why? Do you want me to –“

“No! I mean no, but…you can make fun of me later but where we’re at now. Well, I was instilled too much with burning lakes of fire and eternal darkness in my youth to continue here.”

Spencer looked around and realized you two had somehow gotten into the religion section, and he did laugh, making you scowl. “I’m sorry, we will move, if it’ll make you feel better. But they are only books Y/N, they can’t judge us.”

You glared at the amusement on his face. And he kissed you sweetly to placate you. Picking you up you hooked your legs around his waist as he hustled to carry you. “Why is it I’m always the first to be naked?”

“Simple, because you’re the most beautiful.”

You snorted, but were hushed as Spencer placed you on the floor your back hitting something soft and yielding. You stopped thinking as he lapped and sucked on your body, finally reaching back to its destination of you nether area. Licking a strong stripe along your center, you began moving your hips to meet his tongue’s movements. After a few moments of teasing he removed the garment altogether and spread your legs.

“And you wonder why I want you naked first, you’re glorious.”

You blushed, leaning forward to tug on his tie. “I think we can agree to disagree on who is better to look at. Right now, I’d like to see some of you.”  
Helping undo the tie he tossed it at you with a grin playing across his face. Before you both went for the belt and buttons and were both entangled in each other. He kissed you, as he entered, both of your hands bunched in the other’s hair, his movements were steady drawing out your mewls are surely as ever. Breaking the kiss you tossed your head to the side, panting loudly. He started going stronger, knowing you were on the edge of your breaking point. You heard his balls slapping as your wetness pooled onto him. Groaning from the sensations and sounds you pushed to the same rhythm both of you moaning for release. He flipped you over suddenly, the feeling of him being deeper setting you off and you wailed as quietly as you could. Riding him until his release followed.

As both of you fell down from the high you lay across his chest allowing him to stay inside you. “You know how much I love you don’t you?”

You grinned pecking his lips lightly. “Enough to get up to trouble with me at work. I love you too. I hope you know how much.”

With that the two of you kissed, before hearing a ding off in the distance. Groaning you pulled away. “I need to go get that.”

Spencer tried to pull you back down. “Why? Other people are working here right? It doesn’t always have to be you.”

Giggling, you located your discarded clothing. “This is a turnaround usually I’m saying that to you. Yes, there are other workers, but the front desk is my place. I’m always up there.”

“You shouldn’t have to be.”

“Well, if I wasn’t I wouldn’t have met you.”

“Are you looking to meet more up there then?”

You laughed smoothing your dress and hair as best you could. “I got the one in a billion chance to meet a man who enjoys science fiction, plays chess, does magic, is addicted to coffee and doesn’t mind mine to tea, can quote every Star Trek and Star Wars movie, the only person who views books as other worlds and is willing to explore them with me, is sweetest most gentle man I know, not to mention is great to look at. I think I found the only one I want to meet.”

Spencer looked at you, touched by your words. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too. Next time though how about we not stumble into the kid’s section, going at it on the bean bags with Dr. Seuss characters watching is as creepy as having Jesus and his Disciples looking.”He chuckled, helping you secure your hair back. “I believe it was Dr. Seuss that said - Were all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into mutually satisfying weirdness and call it true love.”

“That’s beautiful. Now, come along my dear weirdo and after I’m done with this patron we can get up to some weirdness and find another world together.”

Lacing your hands together, Spencer kissed your knuckles. “That sounds like a plan.”


End file.
